


Mary Mary Quite Contrary

by KatG



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arrow to the Head, But it's Tuesday, Oh well...., Short One Shot, Spin Me A Tale: Short Story Writing Prompt#6, Writing Prompt, Writing Prompt Wednesday, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatG/pseuds/KatG
Summary: Spin Me A Tale: Short Story Writing Prompt#6A bead of sweat raced down Mary’s temple as she held her position. The air, thick with humidity, was getting unbearable. Thanks to the cloudy sky her team could hide longer in the tree line waiting for her command. As she breathed in deep, a twig snapped behind her and she felt a blade on her neck.





	Mary Mary Quite Contrary

A bead of sweat raced down Mary’s temple as she held her position. The air, thick with humidity, was getting unbearable. Thanks to the cloudy sky, her team could hide longer in the tree line waiting for her command. As she breathed in deep, a twig snapped behind her and she felt a blade on her neck.

“Mary, Mary, quite contrary.” The nasally voice whispered into her ear. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck as he let out a low chuckle. “Think I’d just let you get away, did ya’?”

“Or,” her lip quirks up in a defiant smile, “I was the bait to lure you out into the open.”

Right on cue the arrow flew threw the trees hitting its mark. Alvire falls into a heap on the forest floor, his knife loose in his hand and an arrow in his head. Mary looks to her left where her second in command stands.  
“Loot the fucker of everything he’s got. We’ll leave him naked on the ground. He lived like swine, he can die like swine.” Mary commands, a hint of glee in her voice as her team enters the clearing.

“And you’re sure this will be enough?” The question is followed by a grunt, as Parker helps to flip over the corpse.  
“Nothing is ever sure in this world, child.” Mary’s said, squatting down to wretch the knife from the hand of her enemy. “But his followers would be foolish to challenge us now. Alvire was a pompous ass, but he was a hell of a leader. Same can’t be said for the rest of his tribe.”

“No brawns, no brains.” Another laughed, pulling himself into his new fur lined vest. “Damn fine trappers though.”

“And who says you get any spoils?” Amelia chided, pulling Joshua towards her with the vest.

“Aw, love, you know I’ll always share with you.” His smile lighthearted as he strokes her sweaty cheek with his palm.

“Break it up, I’d like to get somewhere that doesn’t feel like I’m drowning in the air,” Parker said harshly, pushing the newlyweds apart.

“Parker is right, we all need rest after today. The hike home is hard enough without this shit. Grab your spoils and get on with it.” Mary barks. “Inias, are you done with Alvire or do you need some alone time?”

A chuckle roamed through the team at Inias’ blush. “Almost finished ma’am.” Mary watched as her newest recruit carved their tribe’s symbol into the naked chest of Alvire. A sure sign of who laid waste to the fearsome tyrant of Jocova.

“Anyone else craving pig?” Gayle asked with a smile. Mary looked around at her team. The things they’ve seen and done in the last week alone, and yet they still stood together laughing. The dense and humid air seemingly having no negative effect on their mood after their latest streak of wins.

“Alright, we’ll go hunting.” Mary relented unable to displease her team, “but not until we’re closer to home. No way in hell am I helping you assholes drag a hog all the way back in this shit.”


End file.
